User blog:Tronald Dump/Star Wars: The Force Awakens Review (SPOILERS)
Hi! This is my first official review on Moviepedia! So to start it off I'll be reviewing the first installment of the next Star Wars Trilogy! WARNING! There are spoilers ahead and these are my opinions on the film! So please do not get mad in any form! Alright! Here we go! 'REVIEW (SPOILERS)' Honestly I don't even know how I got seats, HECK, even tickets, On opening night! The theater was filled with fans so I just sat in a corner and tried to avoid them. Then, finally, the movie starts. And to start it off, it immediately says "Luke is missing," So I had a sort of mixed reaction through out the audience. Some gasps and some people didn't really care. So the remains of the Galactic Empire seek to destroy Luke (Mark Hamill), but, his sister, Leia (Carrie Fisher), tries to oppose them. So I was kinda trying to handle the fact that practically the whole galaxy was looking for him, which I find sort of hard to believe. Poe Dameron (Oscar Isaac) meets with some people in a village to help find Luke. So apparently Kylo Ren (Adam Driver) sends some Stormtroopers to find this one dude in a village instead of, I don't know, trying to take over the galaxy! If you try to be a part of the Empire, you should probably act like it. This isn't even the only time, during the whole film this guy acts like a total wuss. If he wants to complete the work of Darth Vader, he should listen to Shia LaBeouf and just do it. But BB-8, one of my favorite droids, grabs ahold of a copy of a map and sends it to Rey (Daisy Ridley) in a Junkyard. So as Poe is captured by Kylo Ren, he tries to resist telling him about BB-8. So Stormtrooper FN-2187 frees Poe, and takes him to a highjacked TIE Fighter, which is not protected because apparently keys don't exist is this universe, and goes to Jakku. The Stormtrooper reveals himself into being Finn! (John Begoya) What a twist! So he finds Rey, and asks for guidance. But the First Order somehow tracked them down. Maybe there was a GPS on the TIE, I don't know. So they escape and board the Millinneium Falcon. They fly around for a while until the ship breaks down. They are later found by Han Solo and Chewbacca, and through out the theater I hear the sqeals of little fanboys. Honestly, Han didn't do much for me. He tells them that Luke tried to rebuild the Jedi Order, but his apprentice, Kylo Ren, disobeys him and Luke magically disappears. So basically Han told them the whole plot. They get attacked by pirates, but the pirates tell them about the First Order, again. That was a waste of time for me. Meanwhile in a galaxy far, far, not that far away, the First Order finds BB-8, but Supreme Leader Snoke tells Ren that he must overcome the light by killing his father, HAN SOLO. This was sort of a suprise to me along with others in the audience. Later, Rey and friends find Takodana, and meet Maz Kanata. He helps BB-8 with the Resistance, but Finn decides to flee, I don't know why. Rey finds a vault and finds Luke's lightsaber. She has a terrible vision and flees too. If we're gonna have good characters, they don't need to flee ALL THE TIME. Starkiller destroys the Republic Senate, and finds BB-8. So the First Order goes to Takodona and finds Han. Chewbacca, and Finn, and takes the lightsaber for safekeeping, but they are saved by the X-Wing fighters and Poe. They find out that Rey is captured by Ren. Great. She tries to extract the map, and escapes her cell with a Jedi mind trick. Han, Chewy, and Finn are reunited with Leia, who hasn't really done much. But in order to keep C3PO and R2D2 from their everlasting scenes in all the Star Wars films, they appear, but they appear inactive, which is sort of sad to see. But Starkiller tries to attack D'Qar, The Resistance tries to lower the planetary shields. I quess planets have had that since the Alderaan incident. The Falcon infiltrates the base. Then, Han and Ren meet. Han wants him to leave the Dark Side, but he won't. So Ren kills Han, and this is where I cried, and I haven't cried since Robin's last lines in Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. This guy is NOT the next Anakin, that's what I thought through out the film, but now this guy is a complete %$&hole. Kylo Ren just killed his father. That's just a huge no-no. Plus, Chewbacca's reaction is absolutely heartbreaking, hearing a screech like that is so sad to hear, like his best friend died or something, because his best friend did die. Chewbacca sets off explosives, the Resistance's X-Wing Fighters attack and destroy the Starkiller base. An injured Ren or Ben chases Rey and Finn, and Finn fights him with Luke's lightsaber, which is apparently now blue. Finn gets wounded, so Rey fights Ben and overpowers him with the Force and wounds him. Snoke wants Ben to evacute the base. The Resistance celebrates but Chewbacca, Leia, and Rey mourn Han's death, which I care about more. BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! R2 somehow wakes up with the rest of the map. Chewbacca and Rey use the map and finds TA-DA! LUKE! And to end the film, they present Luke's lightsaber, and give it to him. This was actually an amazing film! I like it, and I can't wait to see the 8th and 9th film. So tell me, What were your thoughts on the film? What were your thoughts? I loved it! Meh. I've seen better Category:Blog posts